Rex's Fantasy Life
I have 2 fantasy worlds. In the first world, I play as a 12 years old kid who used to deal with war, child abuse, school problems, etc. In other world, I play as a 27 years old man who have a motto like this, "I'm adult and young, I can do whatever I want." Also, when I play as adult, I often do "non-criminal rules violation" such as escaping from hospital, lying to my family, use job as an excuse to do something (like go to cinema, playing game with friends, etc). I'm a military commander in the 2nd world. I'm kinda rebel youth but not so rebel. NOTE: Countries alliance/whatever when I use real countries name for doing whatever kind of alliance/cooperation (such as military operation, economy helps, etc) IS NOT REAL. Dont take this page to a political talk. THIS PAGE IS JUST A 13 YEARS OLD FANTASY. Historical fiction sometimes show up here. Please dont online tantrum-ing in my page, history experts. Kids World 13 January 2020 I went back to school after end of 1st semester holidays. I saw my bestfriend, Liam with his vape in the soccer field. Well, I can say that Liam is an underage vaper. Vapes are legal in No Name but for 21+ people. I once said to Liam that vaping at the age of 12 is illegal. Liam just showed his refill packaging and there's a "Nicotine free" label. He gave me the device and an orange-flavored refill. I used it several times but it make my nose snotty. So, I dont like the side effects. I dont understand why 95% of 7th graders in my school (including girls) use vapes. And yes, our younger folks in elementary school follow the trend. And in some schools, kindergarten students do the same. I think No Name gov will banned vapes just like they banned cigarettes before. This cultural problem never happened in other country. Yes, have you seen some 4 years old vaping in a country other than No Name? Oh yeah, there's some bad things that No Name legalized minors to do. First, having weapons. No, I dont mean some NERF guns or toy swords but this is THE REAL ONE. They're allowed to have conventional weapons (swords, bow, spears, etc) and modern weapons (riffles, pistols, and friends) but modern weapons should have license from school and parents. I think the gov will do the same to conventional weapons because swords violence among minors is going out of hands. Have you seen some 1st graders unsheathed their swords and do a sword duel in the hallways? This is very common among No Name's minors. Second, children soldiers. Oh no, this is not happening now but in 2013-2018 (First No Name war). Yes, children age 6-17 were drafted with parents and child's permission in the drafts. But you know, children are killed and injured in the battlefront. No Name military called under 18 soldiers "Young Warriors". I was one of them and I was 6 when I had my first battle experience. I was a kid that just graduated from kindergarten and went to war. I was in artillery section because I was a dumb and weak little kid. That's why I'm placed in artillery. I saw my friends in my age that lost their limbs and sometimes killed. Most of the victims ages are 6-10 years old. I moved from artillery to tactic and strategy section at age 10 because I got smarter. Uh, I'm very tired of explaining bizarre things that minors can do in No Name but I want to tell you there's a strange new disease called END (Electromagnetism nerve disease). That's a condition when your nerves produce irregular electromagnetic force that make your brain troubled and if the disease get worst, it can switch off your brain and that's the END of your life. The cause of END is a mysterious virus that scientists thinks it brought by non-Earthlings that visited No Name. END victims mostly children and teens age 4-17. And one kid in my class died because of END in the lunchtime. Our military school will be checked for END. A not-so-adult World (very safe for kids under 5 to read) Category:This is spam Category:Education Category:Randomnez Category:Sad Life of Rexory Category:Sad Category:Death note Category:Poop Category:Military Problems Category:Digestive problems Category:Growth problems Category:PTSD Category:Sad story